Sweestest Acts
by Grey Strap
Summary: In a span of five short minutes, the sweetest acts turned into the coldest acts. And it hurts to see that it came from you, from the person who I learned to love over time. And now, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. But how? NxM.
1. Chapter 1

Sweetest Acts;

_The sweetest acts could turn into the coldest acts knowing it was all an act._

--

_Prologue:_

What if it was all a selfish act, a bet? What if your sweetest acts became my painful memoirs, knowing all it was an act? Would that make you satisfied?

Sakura Mikan, the most gullible girl you'll ever meet in your entire life. I believe in anything that sounds believable, even if it already sounds lame. It ain't new if someone took advantage of me because of it – like recently, his sweetest acts turned out to be the coldest.

I was stupid to believe him. And that's why I left Japan, for my sake. And off I went to the States, to reform myself. I lost all contact to everyone I knew in Japan, excluding my family and Imai Hotaru, of course.

Three years in the States could really reform you a lot and sometimes, teaches you the hard way to learn your lesson. As for Japan, in Gakuen Alice, I learned never to trust the jocks; they're bastards with no hearts.

But now, I have no choice but to come back. Why? Because my family only permitted me to stay here for two years, I begged them to give me another year here. So, it's lame and it sucks, but I have to go back.

I'm going to see everybody again; Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna and _him_. I'm going to see the bastard again, oh great. Let's see who's the poor girl he would play this time, poor her. And perhaps, I'm going to have my sweet revenge as well.

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't even lie properly much to take sweet revenge.

--

Reminder – _Italics _is for thoughts. **Bold** is for places and some other stuffies. Normal is for regular words. Oh, happy reading! :)

**--**

**CHAPTER ONE;**

Loving it, hating you.

Out of all the places I should return to, why does it have to be Japan? Not only that, but I have to go back to studying in Gakuen Alice? That's against justice already. But I have no freakin' choice but to go back. Crap.

I've been loving the States, living the life that I control and believing in nothing; life with girlfriends and avoiding idiotic jocks. To be precise, I'm single and loving it. Boys' means problems and problems cause stress and frown lines and eventually, heart ache. So why bother?

And here's the good part – I've moved on. Way on. He doesn't have any significance for me no more. I threw all those worthless things he gave during my birthdays and occasions. And threw the crimson ring he gave me for our sixth monthsary.

Shoot, I have to pack all these piles of clothes, thousands of books and heaps of shoes. This is going to be a long afternoon. Oh wait, I'll call Leanne and Zero for help. Yeah, I'll do that. The more people who helps, the faster the work is done; plus, we have to finish that annoying book report.

--

**Gakuen Alice, Japan.**

"Natsume… this is the seventh time you dumped someone this week. Don't you even feel bad for those girls crying?" a gentle yet stern voice told him. Unfortunately, the lass who have unruly raven hair and crimson orbs just shrugged it out.

"What's your point, Ruka?" he questioned. He was never the one who would really admit anything to anyone, even to his best friend and family, that's just how he is.

But being Natsume's best friend for so long years, Ruka learned to understand his silence and his every movement. He knows why his buddy is turning out to be the womanizer of the year. It was due to a girl, not any other girl, but the girl his buddy learned to love. But that love shattered when the girl learned it was an act set up for her.

"You know, you could just forget about her and move on with life," Ruka stated to him. Natsume tensed up and Ruka knew he made his point.

"Hn," was all his buddy could reply to him. He knew that Natsume is in pain for doing those to her and he knew he regrets it. The only that could probably make his buddy happy is to see her once again and never let her go.

For this girl was Sakura Mikan.

--

**The next morning, Japan:**

"Class, class, settle down! There's a new student coming here and she's from the States, too! Though she's not really a new student, she's been here before! Please do welcome her back again warmly!" Narumi, their adviser, shouted in glee as a wide smile plasters on his face.

The class grew louder and anxious who this new girl is and what she looks like. Almost everyone was awaiting for this girl to open the wooden door of the classroom. Except three fellows, who was minding their own business, like Imai Hotaru, working on her new invention that could kill idiots. Nogi Ruka, looking outside the blank window and his buddy, Natsume, staring blankly at nothing.

Out came a girl with long hazel hair up to her petite waist, she's pretty much slender but with soft curves. Her uniform seemed like what the rich people would wear, her hair was neatly tucked in by her purple thin headband. Her face was heart-shaped, rosy cheeks and a small soft red mouth to top it all.

Everyone knew who this girl was and was amaze that she's so stunning now. His crimson orbs spark up, his movement alert and his eyes averted to the brunette in front. This is the girl who made his ice-cold heart melt in a span of three seconds, and he broke her heart using the speaker. This girl is –

"Sakura Mikan," a soft and gentle voice echoed throughout the four walls of the classroom. Everyone's mouth was agape. How could someone so stupid could turn into someone so stunning?

"So… where am I going to sit down?" she asks, looking for a vacant seat.

Everyone snapped out of their trance but was still awed at the person in front of them.

"Mikan is that really you?" a random brown-headed boy asked.

"No, I'm somebody else," I replied to them, I'm being sarcastic to them. I mean, they wouldn't really believe such a lame phrase like that, would they?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Mikan," he replied which made me chuckle. Everyone seemed surprise that I chuckled. So I stopped chuckling and turned to face them once again with a big smile on my face.

"I'm seriously Sakura Mikan, ask me questions if you want proof," I told them. Let's see what kind of questions they would ask me if they still remember me, I guess.

"So you're the fool who my Natsume played. And I'm right, you would look so stupid. Btw, I'm Luna, his _real_ girlfriend. So… what did you feel when you knew he was playing you?" a girl with long black hair suddenly asked. I feel sweat trailing down my face – for the fact that I'm not ready to answer any personal questions such as that.

Natsume's ears perked up, like everyone else, even Narumi. Crap.

"Uhm, that's the past. I don't love him no more, so you could keep him," I stated proudly. But deep inside me, it stings to see him with another girl. Still, no one needs to see that. I'm tough, right?

"Good." Was her final reply to me and I felt glad that she believed me. I felt ease.

Unknown to everyone else, the crimson eyed lad was balling his fist inside his denim pockets. He felt regret coming towards him, he felt sadness swelling inside of him. The girl he only loved and still loves doesn't love him anymore. He gnashes his perfect white teeth as he looks as his once girlfriend.

And know what hurts so badly? Seeing the one you love, or in his case still do loves, doesn't love you anymore. And whenever you walk her way, you can't touch her the way you used to.

--

"Finally, break time. And gosh, it's such a long time since I've been here. I missed this place a lot," I whispered to myself. I mean, who wouldn't miss this serene place? Big green trees with big canopies stretching, the soft green grass, and the sound of Mother Nature calling. And to top it all, a big shady sakura tree – it was once our tree. But that was past, so now, it belongs to anyone, I supposed.

I leaned at the trunk, feeling nostalgia. I saw the marks of Natsume's hands on the trunk; I guess he really hates me. Great, I'm feeling the same pain again. Remembering what happened, I feel the flashbacks coming back and felt fresh tears coming out.

"You know, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're there, come out," I told to, uhm, I don't know. But I feel it's a male, a girl would never spy on the same kind, that's like gross. I learned to be alert in the States, especially when you're with Zero; he even sees the slightest mistakes. I miss him.

"You spoiled the fun, Polka-dots. Didn't you even miss me during your stay in the US?" the same cocky and stern voice echoed through my ear drums.

How dare he? He's unbelievable. I mean, asking straight-forwardly like that, he's still the guy who made my heart skip a beat. And I'm admitting this to myself only, but he's making me nervous whenever he's around – maybe it's his demeanor, yeah.

"Why would I? After you did that, you think that I would still miss you over the years? You're not the dumb not to realize that, Hyuuga," I hissed. I felt my heart churned but I wouldn't show any trace of emotion to him, ever.

"_I guess she still hates me for that, I couldn't blame her. As much as it damn hurts now, it's better than not having to see her everyday," _he thought bitter sweetly.

"Could we talk, honestly?" He told me, looking at me with his pleading crimson orbs. I'm not sure why, but surely, I felt myself being pulled by his gravitational force, somehow.

"Aren't we already talking?" I know he could sense my sarcasm with that scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm serious." He told in his icy-cold stern voice that he rarely uses when we were together and it only means one thing – he's really serious and won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants.

"Fine, what – "

"Look, what happened three years ago – "

"Hyuuga, damn, how many times have I told you not to cut me off?" I snapped. I mean, he still hasn't change his rude ways, tss, what a waste of reformation.

"But would you just listen to me? Please?" He begged and pleaded. That's when I felt my heart about to burst open-wide.

"Blabber then,"

"As what I was saying, what happened three years ago, I'm honestly sorry –"

"I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses," I hissed at him.

"As much as possible now, Hyuuga, let's not talk about the past. Past is simply the past, let's burry that to the ground," I told him and stood up and walked off.

"Plus, I'm not worth anything of your time. There's that Luna, too. Bye, Natsume," For the first time in three long years, I called his first name, which made him looked at me with those crimson orbs.

"Mikan…" was the word hanging onto the air and nature. Of course I heard it, but then again, I pretended not to hear anything from him.

**End of First Chapter;**

Amazing readers and all please do review, and for some who know my other stories, I'm going to update them. My apologies for the long update; and if you review, you'll make my day brighter :D


	2. Chapter 2

To those amazing readers, thanks for reviewing. And as what I promised, I'll update the story as fast as I can. Since its summer here, I'm guessing I'll update more often. I think :)

----

**Sweetest Acts;**

Recap: Our leads met and yet, they didn't unite. Hatred mixed with love engulfed our Mikan's heart and as for our hot stud, he felt loosing the only key to his cold heart. And what's this? The hot stud having a bitch for a girlfriend; let's see what happens when our tangerine backfires.

----

6:30 am – it's so early. I need more fucking sleep, I'm tired and I'm having panda eyes. And I'm seriously telling you that they're not cute, not even close. Shoot, I have to get up or else I'll be damn late again like I used to be.

What's today's first class? Uh… oh yes, right, Math with Jin-jin. Wait, what the hell? The strict teacher who often punished me and get me detention when I don't even deserve it? Crap, I have to get moving. And with that I swiftly went to the shower.

7:00 am – oh sweet joy, its breakfast time, I remember the awesome pancakes here and they have even have strawberry syrup to top it all. And here's what's best, I could eat 'em until I feel I couldn't eat anymore.

As I entered the canteen, everyone stared at me. Yet I don't mind, I'm used to being stared at and some, glared at. I grabbed a silver tray and ordered my pancake with strawberry syrup. And I'm guessing, the lady who was giving out the food, recognized me as she smiled and I grin back at her.

"It's been a long time since you ordered that, dear. That raven-haired lass changed a lot when you left, he became more violent and silent. What happened to him, dearie?" she asked me as I glance at Natsume, who was sitting at center of the table with his fellow jocks and Koizumi-san, his _real_ girlfriend as what she told me.

"It's a long story," I told her as she laid my pancakes on my tray. And I started walking to a vacant table. I sat down and started to eat my pancakes; I smiled the pancakes tastes better now. I happily finished my meal when someone tickled me from the back.

"Eep!" I turned my head to the side as a sign of a reflex movement. I stared widely at the boy, silver shiny hair and those dull lavender eyes. And of course, that crooked smile.

"Yo,"

"Zero?!"

"In the flesh,"

"Omigosh, you're here! How? Why When?" I got excited and hug him like a bear. At my sudden shriek with my loud voice, everyone turned around, Natsume turned around. But I didn't notice anything, Zero here was in front of me and he was supposed to be in the States.

"Easy there, Ika-chan, I just came in yesterday. Why? Because my father's job was transferred here and since I know you study here, I transferred schools here. And I missed you, a lot," that velvet smooth voice, I remember him humming a tune and it sounded as if an angel sang it.

"I've missed you too, Zero. And I noticed, you still call me Ika-chan? Ahahaha," I let out a giggle.

The school bell rang and it's time for hideous Math with Jin-jin. I accompanied Zero and we laughed remembering all of those stupid yet fun memories we had. As we entered the room, everyone was staring at us as if we're aliens.

"Good morning, I'm Kuroshi Zero, nice to meet you," he said with his accent. He's half Japanese and half American. So being in the States ever since he's five, he's accent is unique unlike people who live and study in Japan.

"Kya~! He's hot," several girls screamed and I felt nostalgia, the first time I met Zero, almost every girl was hitting on him while I was being glared at.

"Ne, are you single?" Koizumi asked him, looking all lovey-dovey. She has a boyfriend already, right? And it's Hyuuga. What a flirty bitch she is.

I scanned the room, finding Hyuuga not here; so maybe, that's why Koizumi was flirting with Zero. I looked back at Zero, who was wearing his crooked smile. Tss, Zero's new here and he already have girls hitting on him? Unbelievable.

"I'm single, but I secretly love someone," he proclaimed. Alas, his secret love, even I don't know it. No matter how many times I ask him to tell me, he just tells me I know her better than he does. At first I though it was Leanne, then again, she has a boyfriend, Eric. So it's impossible, then if I have spare time, I keep asking his secret love.

"Is it Mikan?" a familiar raven haired girl asked, emotionally and face ever so stoic.

"Hotaru-chan?" it's her, it's really her! The freakish inventor slash blackmailer that likely is to be my best friend ever. And not meeting her for like three long years, I want to hug her lots.

"Hotaru!" I flung my arms around her, giving her a big, big hug.

"Idiot, I'm only allowing you to hug since I haven't seen you awhile. And what's this, you're new boy toy?" she asked, referring to Zero who was entertaining the questions the girls asked him.

"Nye," I smiled.

"About that question, Kuroshi-san, is it the idiot, Sakura Mikan that you got a crush on?" Hotaru inquired him.

I blushed. Zero wouldn't really have a crush on me, right? He treats me like his younger sister and I love him like an older brother.

"You noticed?" he replied and smirked.

I was empty-headed. I was sure I thought it was Mary from the States. But me? Heck, I didn't even think it was me.

"She's taken, Kuroshi, a long time ago," Hotaru said, piercing violet eyes remarked.

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I'm here," Zero smiled and winked at me, which he always does since we met each other.

I was left there dumb-founded. But then again, feeling myself out of my trance, I began to smirk. You heard me, Mikan smirks, for a mischief.

"Ah, let's not converse those kinds, let's talk about other things," I interrupted. I'm not dense as what they may seem to think; of course I heard them talking about me, I just don't want to get into the deeper said of the topics.

"Ne, Zero –"

"I heard you having a new boyfriend, Polka, where is he?" Oh yes, Hyuuga Natsume came right through the wooden door looking for trouble again. Yet, I wouldn't want to give in to Hyuuga.

"Deaf, I presume. Of course I don't have a boyfriend yet," I told him, which was true in any way possible. I didn't have a boyfriend ever since I learned his deceits and lame lies.

"Then who's he?" he pointed at Zero.

"Kuroshi Zero and you are?" Zero answered ever so politely. Gah, can't he be rude sometimes? He's too much a southern gentleman, but I have to say, I somewhat like it that way.

"Hn," was all Hyuuga could offer to say to Zero. He's so ignorant and rude, Zero's being all polite to him and he's like this? Not that I could blame him but, oh what the heck.

"Ah, Hyuuga Natsume, I presume. Ika-chan told me everything 'bout you," Zero smiled at Natsume, and his smile was fake. Knowing him, he's irritated and annoyed with Hyuuga here.

"Ika-chan, who the hell is she?" Hyuuga hissed.

"Sakura Mikan, you know, also known as Polka-dots," replied Zero. He's so much of a southern gentleman, which sometimes is sort of flattering, at some other times, it pisses me off. But that's how we roll and live, so why bother.

"She told you everything? Damn right everything?" Hyuuga smirked widely, if the was possible. The smirk that I so loathe and I wish I could wipe if off his face, for good.

"I think so, the way how you two met, the way you maltreated her and the way you—"

"Zero, stop it. Jin-jin is coming and knowing this guy here, he knows everything he has done; no need to proclaim it," I don't want to stay any longer in this four corners of a room, its like you're never gonna expect what's gonna happen.

My eyes widen a bit. I can't believe it's still here, it still exist, wow. I took sure steps to the cornerstone of the room; I feel the smoothness of the wall with my bare finger. There's that marking, the marking we made out of territory.

"So clichés still exist in this academy? How stupid," I scurried off to my desk which was beside Hyuuga and a window seat; whenever the class is boring, I go stare at the peaceful and care-free clouds flying through the air, not caring about the slightest thing.

"You," a flirtatious feminine voice boomed the classroom, "stay away from my boyfriend, got that, sweet cakes? My sources tell me you're one of those I'm-Not-Going-To-Let-Go persons and that's just pathetic," Ah, Koizumi, Hyuuga's oh so new girlfriend.

"Look whose talking and new flash, too much lip shiner? It's reaching your chin, mehn," I told her off. I was not intimidated by her at all; I can handle a bitch like her.

Koizumi growled and looked at Hyuuga for defense; Hyuuga not doing anything to defend his high-maintenance excuse of a girlfriend. And seriously, I'm not even surprised.

Boom, loud bang of the wooden door, entering our very gentle Math teacher, Jinno-sensei or what I to call Jin-jin; along with that frog of his, the slimy green thing on his shoulder; sometimes, I wonder if Science or Chemistry would suit him more.

"What's all this commotion here? Sit down and pay respect to your teacher," Jin-jin's demanding voice didn't change at all, a little cackle but that goes with age. No offense really.

"What do we have here – Sakura Mikan; let's see if you gotten any dumber in Math. Please answer the question on page fifty-five and if you need any scratch paper or papers, it's with Tobita there, alright?" He told me, a half smirk plastered on his wrinkly face and eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Five hundred fifty two square meters, sir," I told him after analyzing the problem. In fact, he was rubbing it in. Of course I hate Math, but that didn't mean I suck at it. I've gotten a lot smarter since I left this Academy.

Almost everyone's eyes widen a bit and I'm guessing they weren't expecting me to be correct. Zero's eyes glittered with a grin as I grin back at him, feeling all friendly with him as someone growled. I turned to the owner's growler and heck; it was that obnoxious guy yet again – Hyuuga, of course.

"You got that correct, Sakura, for the first time," Jin-jin's face was priceless. I wish I had my camera with me, too bad.

"Could I sit down now?" I asked him, smirking. He nodded and after two seconds, regained his posture.

The rest of the lecturing about problems and equations, I got bored, die hard bored. I grabbed a paper from my spring notebook and decided to write nonsense on it.

_Want to hang out again like the old days? : ) _

_And don't worry, this time and the following times, it's on me now. _

_So… what do you say, Ika-chan? : D_

_Zero_

A neatly pulled out page from a spring notebook appeared in my table, knowing that familiar hand-writing, I gleamed at him. I nodded back at him with a small smile as he grin back and winked, as always.

And as soon as class was over, we grabbed our things and slung it to our shoulders and I hopped into Zero's convertible which was a BMW, a very sleek one that at that time.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him as I pulled the seatbelt and fasten it.

"Surprise, no say," Zero told me as something glittered in his eyes. I wonder, we'll we go to an amusement park? Ooh, that'd be lots of fun.

"Amusement Parks? Movies? Malls?" I asked him, thinking of any possible place where a boy could take a girl.

"Secret ~"


End file.
